1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic disc readout apparatus which shortens access time by reading out information recorded on a magnetic disc with shorter wait time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, when a disc storage is to be accessed, data transfer has to be delayed until a desired disc address appears. That is, a wait time for disc rotation is necessary. A modern disc storage provides a high disc rotational speed and hence has a short process time. The time required for one revolution of the disc is 16-20 milliseconds (ms) and one half of the one revolution time of the disc, that is, 8-10 milliseconds, is added as a mean wait time of the disc rotation to the disc process time. Thus, the wait time for the disc rotation, which is a physical wait time, is on the order of 10.sup.-3 second. This is a very large time loss when compared with an electronic process time of on the order of 10.sup.-6 second.